Series 6 Episode 22
Berserk!! The Terrifying Yōkai Gyūki is the 22nd episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Toshio Furukawa as Nezumi-Otoko *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume *Yukiyo Fujii as Mana Inuyama ;Guest *Keiichi Noda as Karura *Minami Tsuda as Kyōsuke *Ryōichi Tanaka as Grandpa *Tetsu Inada as Director *Masaya Takatsuka as Jingūji *Arisa Sekine as Boy *Momoko Soyama as Boy *Akiko Utsumi as Boy *Kōichi Gomi as Employee *Yasunao Sakai as Man Synopsis Mana and Neko-Musume visit a tourist resort island. At the same time, Nezumi-Otoko came to the island with a talent and TV crew to produce a program about bizarre and scary stories. On this island, there was a legend about a terrifying yōkai called Gyūki. The talent doesn't believe the legend at all and moves the Gyūki Rock, which breaks the seal. The talent suddenly started suffering and transformed into the Gyūki. The Gyūki ate Nezumi-Otoko and went on a rampage, destroying everything in its path. Just when things began to look grim for Neko-Musume and the others, Kitarō appears and defeats the Gyūki. Although it seemed that the Gyūki was perfectly vanquished, Kitarō...!? Plot In the middle of a rainstorm, Neko-Musume is injured and running away until she reaches the end of a cliff. A giant Yōkai approaches, she utters Kitarō's name before the creature prepares to strike her. Earlier, Mana and Neko-Musume have arrived on an island for a tour, while Kitarō travels there by crows, who grumbles as he would rather sleep at home than go on a trip but his father tells him it would be an insult to let Neko-Musume's invitation go to waste. Neko-Musume complains about how he is late, when she senses a dark presence from the mountains. She and Mana soon find a boy named Kyōsuke being bullied by three kids for talking about the legend of the Gyūki to tourists. Mana stops them from doing anymore and they leave, claiming that they are friends with him and tells them to spend their money. Meanwhile a director is asking a waiter and a waitress about an ancient terrifying legend of the island, but they dismiss it. The director calls the coordinator, who is Nezumi-Otoko, informing him that they are an occult TV program and that they cannot get any stories from an uninteresting tourist spot. Nezumi-Otoko tells him that until a few years ago, the island was an old fishing village much different than what it is today. However a man tells the director not to worry about it, as he enjoys that the island has a lot of girls, introducing himself as Jinguji to the people. The three boys from earlier see him and calls him for an autograph, calling him "Koenji", this angers him, making them conclude that he is much meaner in person. The director stops Jingunji, asking the kids if they live on the island, which they affirm that they do, he asks if there are any scar legends passed down in the village. At first the three claim they do not know, but he tells them that he will pay them, stirring the attention of the green haired boy, confirming his speculation. While this is happening, Kyōsuke tells Neko-Musume and Man that his grandfather told him that long ago numerous people were eaten by the Gyūki. Once it was sealed into the Gyūki Rock, the island became a peaceful place. Because if this, no one should approach the Gyūki Rock, but the townsfolk of the island do not believe in it. He asks Mana if she thinks it is a lie, but she believes in it to, reciting what Medma-Oyaji told her before. During the sunset, the director, Jingunji and Nezumi-otoko have found the Gyūki Rock. Jingunji believes the rock to be just a pickling stone and hits it, the director tries to stop him, but Jingunji dismisses him and opens it. He peers through the small crack, but find nothing inside it. Immediately he starts twitching violently, choking as his skin changes color and falling into the sea. The director tries to call help, but Nezumi-Otoko stops him as something is coming up. The giant Yōkai called Gyūki rises from the water and eats Nezumi-Otoko as the director runs away. By night time, tourists are having fun at the numerous attractions, all the while as the director runs from the Gyūki until he bumps into someone. The Gyūki reveals itself, but the people believe it to be a part of a show and starts taking pictures. However once it starts eating people it goes on a rampage and the crowd starts fleeing from it. Neko-Musume and the others soon find it going berserk, she tells them to Mana to look after Kyosuke as she goes to fight it. Two police officers try to stop it, but their bullets have no effect and the Gyūki throws their car at a dead-end tower, causing a blackout throughout the island. The Gyūki roams through the empty streets, as the people hide within the buildings, within one is the director, who sighs in relief thinking that it passed him but is frightened that it sees him through a window and runs out of the building as it strikes it, coughing from the smoke emitted from the debris. Neko-Musume finds them and saves the director just as the Gyūki strikes, injuring her arm in the process as she tells him to run as the Gyūki is about to attack once more. She utters Kitarō's name, when he arrives just in time, shooting the Gyūki with his Hair Needles, apologizing for being late. He tells her that he will handle it, facing off against the Gyūki until he finishes it with his Finger Gun, dropping to the ground. The Gyūki's body starts to shrink, releasing the people it had consumed until it takes the form of Jingunji again. Kitarō questions what kind of Yōkai it was, when Kyōsuke answers him, adding that it looked exactly like how his grandfather described it. He holds onto the girl's hands, telling them that they should not have killed the Gyūki, as whoever kills the Gyūki, becomes the Gyūki. Immediately Kitarō starts to convulsing as his body starts to distort and he completely transforms into the Gyūki. Now that he has become the Gyūki he starts another rampage, now even more powerful. Neko-Musume tries to call out to him but Mana and Nezumi-Otoko hold her back, Kyōsuke telling them that his grandfather might know how to defeat it. When they arrive, Kyōsuke's grandfather is glad that he is safe, Medama-Oyaji begs him to aid them in defeating the Gyūki and to save Kitarō. However he notes that at the rate of the rampage, the island will be completely destroyed and that no one will be able to escape due to the current storm. The people start begging him to save them, but he announces that this is all because someone broke the seal. The director starts feeling remorseful and goes on his knees and apologizes, revealing to everyone that his team were the ones who broke it. Kyōsuke's grandfather reveals that according to legend, the one who sealed the Gyūki is the one worshiped at the island's shrine, Karura. The ancient islanders had came to his shrine to pray together to solve the problem that they could not handle. He tells everyone that it is important to unite their hearts and pray, but if they only wish for themselves to be save or hold malice against one another then Karura will not help them. Neko-Musume asks Kyōsuke to lead them to the shrine, one by one the people follow them up to the shrine. Meanwhile the Gyūki has just finished destroying the city, now changing directions. Once Kyōsuke and the others are there, they see that the Gyūki is heading towards the shrine. Neko-Musume decides to lead it away, allowing them time to pray for Karura. Mana and the people start praying as Neko-Musume attracts the Gyūki's attention by scratching it, leading it away. She evades it strikes from within the forests, when it starts rolling around, sending debris everywhere and burying her. It starts to leave once it thinks it has finished her, but she calls its attention and calls out Kitarō's name. It chases after her as she runs through the forest, holding onto her injured shoulder, while the people are still praying. She finds herself at a cliff as the Gyūki is coming closer, she prepares for its arrival, uttering Kitarō's name as it is about to strike. Suddenly purple lightning strikes and the doors to Karura's shrine opens though nothing appears, Medama-Oyaji begs for him to save his son and the island, lightning flashes and Karura shows himself, leaving the people in awe, he states that he will try and flies off. Just as the Gyūki attacks, Karura arrives playing his flute, luring it to the volcano. Mana and Medama-Oyaji reaches Neko-Musume, the latter congratulates her for her effort. Neko-Musume asks what will happen to Kitarō once Karura defeats the Gyūki, he replies that he does not know, but Kitarō must not want to hurt the people of the island anymore, which she agrees and apologizes to Kitarō. At the caldera of the volcano, the Gyūki falls into the lava, releasing its spirit as Karura catches it in a furoshiki. The three climb to the caldera, Neko-Musume calling out to Kitarō, when he climbs out from the side, asking what had happened. The three are ecstatic to see him and starts cry, Neko-Musume embracing him, glad that he is alright. Later at Karura's shrine, he explains his origins and that he came to the island to seal the Gyūki which its true form is a living gas that goes from host to host, allowing it to live for centuries. However it is not dead and must be securely sealed away. Once at the Gyūki Rock, Karura announces that the Gyūki Rock must never be touched by anyone again. Afterwards Kyōsuke and his grandfather say their farewell to Kitarō and the others, asking them to come back once things have returned to normal. Kitarō apologizes to Neko-Musume for everything he did as the Gyūki, promising to make it up to her. She declines as he came back safely, stating that it is enough. She blushes and tells him to forget it, Nezumi-Otoko asks her what is wrong as her face is red, causing her to scratch him in embarrassment. Characters in order of appearance #Mana Inuyama #Kitarō #Bake-Garasu #Medama-Oyaji #Kyōsuke #Director #Nezumi-Otoko #Jinguji #Kyōsuke's Grandfather }} Navigation pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 22 vi:Anime 6 Tập 22 Category:2018 Episodes